Get Out
by Sanzo2332
Summary: Final Lair Scene. Erik finally snaps and releases the agony in his poor heart


**Gotta thank by beta for putting up with me and reading this. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: ….*sniffs* don't own nothin**

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grew cold and turn to tears of hate! Farewell my fallen idol and false friend. We had such hope and now those hopes are shattered!" Her words screamed in his ears and no matter how loud he raised his voice or how tight his grip was on the rope within his hands, the words would not be silent.

"Angel of Music, who deserves this? Why do you curse mercy?" Gridding his teeth together, he wanted to laugh at her ridiculous questions. Mercy? Why should he show anyone mercy when it had never been bestowed on him? Not one person had ever thought about being kind or merciful to him, he had been nothing more than a monster.

"Angel of Music, you deceived me, I gave you my mind blindly!" Each harsh word cut deeper into his broken soul causing it to cry out in agony. His heart cracked a little more with each sentence starkly uttered until it finally shattered and his fury erupted.

Golden and green eyes hardened as his scarred face contoured in anger. That same anger caused his grip to loosen on the rope in his hands until it fell into the frigid water. The fop of an aristocrat released a sigh of relief as the pressure was relieved from his windpipe. Erik slowly stalked towards Christine's position on the shore causing her to back away like an animal being hunted by a predator. Reaching the edge of the water, The Phantom stopped his movements and looked up into the brown eyes that were filled with fear and uncertainty.

"I nurtured your mind, soul, and voice! I gave you everything I have and let you into my world," he shouted, wildly gesturing around him to the candle lit alcove.

"For nine years I watched over you, was anything you desired, did anything you asked of me! I was there when Gustave died!" Christine flinched, but the large man pushed down the remorse bubbling in his chest.

"I never left your side! I filled his shoes for you, became your best friend! And where was this whelp," he asked angrily, throwing an arm in Raoul's direction.

Christine's gaze faltered, her mouth growing dry as the words were caught in her throat.

"Enjoying the luxuries of his kingdom, surrounded by wealth and women while you suffered! Not once did he try to reach you, he let you continue to cry without a care in the world. I was there, I was always there! And the minute this spoiled little _Vicomte_ comes back into your life, you throw everything in my face," Erik shouted, his anger seeming to shake the water he stood in.

Each word caused Christine to flinch as tears welled up in her doe-like brown eyes, but the Phantom paid no attention. His anger and grief had consumed him; he was beyond the point of return.

"All for a man who will cage you like the _pretty little songbird_ that you are, having you sing for his entertainment alone. I was your champion! I protected you from everything, from the monsters that haunted to your dreams to the awfulness of Carlotta. Yet you just throw me away like a used toy!"

The small woman began to back away, but Erik's hand whipped out and caught her arm. He dragged her back to the shore as his large frame loomed over her trembling body.

"I should have left you to your fate as a simple chorus girl, allowing your soul to wither away until nothing was left, but a shell of what you use to be! You don't deserve to be my protégé!"

His hand dropped away from her arm to grasp her neck, her body falling limp as he held tightly to her flesh, bruising the delicate skin. Yet he did not place the pressure on her windpipe that would sure destroy the small female.

"Get out! Leave and let this angel burn in Hell," he snarled.

Throwing her away from his body, he stalked away from the shore line, hearing her fall into the lake with a _splash_. A choked sob fell from her lips and she reached out towards him, but he was already out of her reach.

"Erik…"

He whipped around so fast, she fell back once more, absolutely terrified of the rage in his heterochromic eyes.

"GET OUT," he roared, seeming to shake the rock cavern with the magnitude of his voice. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, watching as the Phantom stormed out of her sight.

Christine curled in on herself, arms wrapped tightly around her slim waist as her dense curls made a curtain around her face. The cold water of the underground lake lapped at her waist, soaking through the wedding dress and chilling her to the bone.

"Christine! Christine, get up," Raoul called, struggling against his bindings.

With her hand covering her mouth, trying to muffle her sobs, Christine shook her head. The young soprano blocked out Raoul's shouts and the increasing noise of the approaching mob. Her teacher, her best friend, her everything was gone! He had left her because of her own foolishness, her unwillingness to truly see him and allow everyone to poison her thoughts. He had reached his limit; she had pushed him too far.

"Erik," his name fell from her lips like a whimper.

A cry fell from her throat as she was grabbed by the arms and ripped to her feet. "Get up, wench," a man spat in her face. She flinched away from him and tried to pull out of his grip, but his hold was like steel. Christine saw an unconscious Raoul being dragged away to safety by some of the men over her captor's shoulder.

"It's the Opera Ghost's mistress, she'll know where the bastard is hiding," a man shouted from within the mob, others raising their voices to shout an agreement. Christine's brown eyes widened and she fought harder to break free, but his grip remained strong.

"Where is the monster?"

Sending a glare in his direction, she shook her head of brown curls defiantly. The man's face turned red in his anger and his hand smacked her cheek so hard her vision blurred and her thoughts became muddled.

"You little whore! Tell us where that murder is or we'll kill you," he snarled. Christine pushed down the fear that was beginning to creep into her veins and poison her thoughts. "Never," she snapped, spitting in his face. If she had to die to protect Erik, than she would; it was the only way to make it up to him.

Christine's thoughts became clouded and incomplete as she was slapped once more. The men surrounded her, dead set on finding the Phantom no matter what the cost would be. Their merciless fist and weapons beat into her body yet she refused to tell them anything.

A scream was torn from her lips as a knife was dragged across her chest, slicing the skin wide open and causing it to bleed profusely, but still she did not speak. Not even as another dagger sliced in her back; no matter how many tears she shed or how loud she screamed Christine would tell them nothing.

"Tell us where the Phantom is or we'll carve that pretty little face of yours," a man spit, holding a dagger to her cheek, the steel slightly digging into her skin. Yet before they could harm her further, a terrible roar caused the cavern to tremble. The men release her in their fear and the last thing Christine felt was the cold water engulf her before everything fell black.

**Soo reviews please? I know the endings a cliffhanger, but the original ending sucked so I stopped here :) **


End file.
